The Sorceress
by Zitacamron95
Summary: The Skeleton King has a secret, he has a little sister. She was kept in the Citadel of Bone and was left there knocked out when it was turned to ruins. Now the monkey team has found her and Chiro seems to know her but the Skeleton King wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

_The Sorceress_

_Chapter one_

**Deep in the outer space, a huge silver super robot zoomed through the floating ruins of the Citadel of Bone. There were five robot monkeys and one human piloting the robot. In the ruins was a pale girl with long black hair that covered her face. She looked like she had been floating there for a while.**

**"Who's that?" Chiro asked.**

**"I don't know but we should let her in, She looks ill." Gibson suggested.**

**Without orders, yet, the super robot grabbed the girl. The others inside were stunned but the super robot. The robot held the girl in its hands for a while and then let her in. **

"**Who's going to grab her?" Otto asked.**

"**I'll go." Chiro said.**

**Chiro walked to the entrance of the super robot and picked the girl up. Chiro looked at her face and his eyes widened.**

"**Y-you're-"Chiro exclaimed.**

**The girl was now on a metal table, her hair fanned out of her face. The five monkeys and the human surrounded her, discussing what to do. They were back on their home planet and she had still not woken up. **

"**She looks familiar…" Antauri said.**

"**She can't, I know her from my childhood. She used to be my friend." Chiro disagreed.**

"**How does-"Antauri started.**

"**She's waking up!" Nova interrupted.**

**The girl's deep blue eyes were opening slowly. Chiro ran over to look at her face. The girl smiled weakly.**

"**Hello, Chiro." The girl said weakly.**

"**What were you doing in outer space?" Chiro questioned.**

"**Please, Chiro, not right now." The girl winced, putting a hand to her forehead.**

"**She's right, kid, the girl has been in space for a while. It's bound to give her a headache." SPRX-77 or Sprx said.**

**The girl's eyes widened, she tried to sit up but Antauri set his hand on her shoulder keeping her down. The girl looked at Antauri, as if afraid. Antauri looked into her eyes, making the girl feel awkward.**

"**Give me a few minutes alone with her, for questions." He told the others, and they all left under his command.**

**The girl sighed "What are your questions?"**

"**What's your name?" Antauri asked.**

"**Calandra," She replied.**

"**Why do you look familiar?" Antauri asked.**

"**Do you really want to know?" Calandra asked back, her eyes looked pained.**

"**I have to know, I won't tell the rest." Antauri sighed.**

"**I'm The Sorceress, The Alchemist's little sister. He gave me the title." Calandra explained, tugging at her black dress torn at the hem and sleeves that looked like it was made of the same material as The Skeleton King's cape, hoping that was enough.**

**Antauri blinked "That would you're The Skeleton King's sister. That's impossible."**

"**It isn't impossible, I am, who I am. I don't lie. I know all five of you from when you were just built.." Calandra sighed "It would explain why I look familiar."**

**Antauri accepted the answer with a nod. He walked out of the room, leaving Calandra in there alone.**

"**At least, the super robot believes me." She muttered.**

**Chiro walked in with no one else. "Hey, Cal," Chiro greeted casually. Cal was a nickname Chiro gave Calandra.**

"**Hello, Cheer," Calandra teased him. Cheer was his nickname Calandra gave him because he was always cheerful and it fit him well.**

"**Do you think you can stand up?" Chiro asked.**

**Calandra closed her eyes and sighed "maybe." Chiro looked down at Calandra, Calandra slowly sat up.**

"**Yay! My strength is back!" Calandra smiled. Chiro chuckled finding it funny how enthusiastic she was.**

**Calandra jumped off the silver table. Chiro smiled "you seem fine . want to meet the rest of the team?"**

"**Sure" Calandra smiled, her deep blue eyes sparkled. She tugged at her sleeve again. **

**Chiro led the way out of the room where the five robot monkeys were. They were sitting in chairs in front was controls and a huge screen.**

"**Monkey team, this is Calandra." Chiro introduced "Cal, this is Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson and SPRX-77 or Sprx." Chiro pointed to each of them as he said their names.**

**Calandra smiled and bowed respectfully "It's nice to meet you all." The monkeys looked surprised except Antauri. Chiro scratched his head and smiled nervously. Calandra held a crystal that was on a red ribbon.**

"**What is that?" Gibson asked.**

"**This? It's crystallized fire. My older brother gave it to me before something tragic happened." Calandra replied, pulling off her necklace, showing a crystal with blue in the middle and fanned out in a fiery red at the edges.**

"**May I see it?" Gibson asked.**

"**Sure, just be careful," Calandra handed the crystal to Gibson. Gibson examined it. **

**Suddenly the room flashed red and an alarm went off. Chiro told Calandra to stay there, while they took care of it. They got into battle position in the super robot as whatever it was crashed down to Shugazoom. The whole thing appeared on the screen where Calandra was.**

**The monster was a huge formless, bigger then the super robot and on the shoulder of the formless was the on and only Skeleton King.**

"**Greetings Shugazoom! You have something I want, give it back." Skeleton King announced.**

"**What do you want, Skeleton king?" Chiro growled.**

"**I want my sister." The Skeleton King replied, vanishing, leaving the monster there.**

"**Sister?!" Chiro exclaimed, confused as was the rest of the team except Antauri.**

"**let's ask questions later. Right now we have a formless to deal with." Antauri said.**

**The formless attacked the super robot but abruptly stooped. Chiro used rocket and killed the formless easily.**

"**That was too easy." Chiro commented in a suspicious tone.**

"**Oh, Calandra, here is your crystal back." Gibos said handing her the necklace.**

"**Thanks." Calandra smiled. "Chiro, maybe it was because the formless senced something."**

"**Like what? It's not like we are holding the Skeleton King's sister." Chiro sighed.**

"**What if I was the Skeloton King's sister?" Caladra hinted.**

**Chiro laughed "That's impossible."**

**Calandra glared at Chiro "I'm going for a walk." Calandra grumbled.**

"**Okay, be carful." Chiro said confused.**

"**Maybe, I'll go with her." Antauri sighed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**So he really wouldn't believe me." Calandra sighed.**

"**You didn't tell him, you just hinted at it." Antauri said.**

"**I guess you're right." Calandra agreed.**

"**Why was it that Skeleton King left you in the Citadel of Bone ruins instead of getting you?" Antauri asked.**

"**He thought I was dead I guess." Calandra shrugged.**

"**That could be." Antauri considered.**

"**It's most likely, he never liked the thought of me being dead so as long as he didn't find the body there was no evidence I was dead." Calandra explained.**

**Antauri nodded for his agreement. Calandra stopped at a park that seemed nice enough to stop at.. Calandra smiled "This is the I met Chiro. I was a little but not very social. I had no friends and normally stayed with my brother at home. Then Chiro came over and asked why I looked so sad. I had told him that Shugazoom just had things that didn't make me happy. Chiro thought I was talking about being alone and offered to be my friend. I took the offer and he did most of the talking in our friendship. We played a few games but normally I could only stay for only a little time and we always met here the next day." **

"**Why could you only stay for a little time?" Antauri asked but before Calandra could answer his question Antauri was grabbed by a big black hand and held into the air.**

**Calandra looked up at the source of the hand to find the old TV monster. Inside was someone Antauri and Calandra knew well, Mandarin. Calandra cocked her head to one side waiting for Antauri to do something. Antauri was struggling to get free of Mandarin's ship's grasp. **

"**So this is where you have been hiding, princess." Mandarin said. "You were captured by my brothers."**

"**I wasn't captured. I went willingly." Calandra replied bluntly.**

"**The Skeleton King wants you back now so why don't you come willingly or I'll crush Antauri to piece." Mandarin chuckled.**

"**You know you make really bad negotiations." Calandra sighed and set one hand gently on the TV monster. Her hand shot a powerful blast of electricity through the monster instantly but somehow Antauri wasn't feeling any of it. The monster released its grip and stumbled backwards. Antauri fell out of the monster's grip and into Calandra's arms. She set him down allowing the electricity from her hands run around her arms.**

**The bolts of yellow and blue flickered around her arms as she jumped and punched the screen of the monster giving it another, more powerful, shock. Calandra landed on her feet and watched as Mandarin scrambled inside to run away. The monster fled back to outer space. Calandra giggled finding it funny how he thought a threat would get her to come willingly.**

"**Sorry about that. Are you okay?" Calandra asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine." Antauri said.**

"**I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Calandra announced as if the battle had never happened.**

**Antauri nodded "where do you want to go?"**

"**Anywhere that serves salad. I'm not a big fan of burgers." Calandra said.**

**Antauri smiled "let's go there then." Antauri pointed to a little shop in the park that served salads. They walked over there and got their food and walked off to a bench somewhere.**

"**As I was saying before, why could you only stay for a little time?" Antauri asked again.**

"**Well, I had to help my brother and you guys were very attached to me and my brother. You were actually the one to suggest a curfew to my brother so no one would worry." Calandra smiled. "You know it might be better if I tell the rest of the team. They would understand I guess." **

"**That seems the reasonable thing to do. If they don't believe you I'll be there for you." Antauri said.**

**Calandra smiled "Thanks Antauri."**

**They went back to the super robot. Calandra sighed as Antauri led the way through the super robot to where the others were. Chiro was watching as Sprx and Otto were fighting over something and Nova trying to stop them. Gibson was the first to notice Antauri and Calandra.**

"**Hello, did you have a nice walk?" Gibson asked.**

"**Actually Calandra would like to say something." Antauri said glancing at Calandra.**

"**What do you need to say?" Chiro asked as Nova walked over to sit down and Sprx and Otto abruptly stopped fighting. Calandra looked at Antauri and Antauri put and hand on her arm.**

"**I am the Skeleton King's sister. The only reason that Skeleton King is attacking is for me. He wouldn't be so reckless otherwise." Calandra sighed.**

**Chiro laughed "Good one!"**

"**She's serious Chiro. While we were on our walk Mandarin attacked us, he kept called her Skeleton King's sister." Antauri said.**

"**How is that possible? You're a normal person. Chiro said.**

"**Nope, ever since I was born I could use magic. If you think about it Chiro it explained a lot from our child hood." Calandra explained showing the monkey team her hand while it was on fire and then perfectly fine when the fire was gone.**

"**If you were Skeleton King's little sister then you were also the Alchemist's sister meaning you were around when we were built." Gibson said.**

"**yep, I knew each of you very well. Then you had to have your memories erased. I could actually bring them back." Calandra said.**

"**Really?" Nova asked excitedly. Calandra laughed.**

"**If you think it's necessary." Calandra smiled.**

**Antauri looked at Nova "Why don't we wait for and make a decision later. What's wrong Chiro?" The attention slipped off of Calandra and onto Chiro. Chiro was looking at the ground with nothing to say. He seemed surprised, angry and sad at the same time. Calandra looked at him and knelled next to him.**

"**Chiro, it's okay, I didn't change. I'm nothing like my brother is now. I was more in the background, kept hidden from what was going on. I'm nothing different from I am now." Calandra whispered soothingly. Chiro looked up at her.**

"**Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you have to wait?" Chiro asked.**

"**I tried, you thought it impossible." Calandra said. **

"**I guess you're right. I wasn't listening I'm sorry." Chiro said.**

"**You shouldn't be. I'm the one causing the damage down in Shugazoom because my brother is looking for me." Calandra said.**

"**It's not your fault. It's your brother's fault for leaving you at the Citadel of Bone in the first place." Antauri said. **

"**You were always there to comfort me Antauri." Calandra smiled and stood up. Antauri looked at her for a second and then walked away. Calandra shrugged as if it was no big deal. Chiro stood up and put a hand on her arm.**

"**No matter what Skeleton King can't have you. You're staying with us." Chiro announced. Calandra smirked and started to laugh.**

"**That sounded weird coming from you." Calandra pointed out.**

**Chiro chuckled awkwardly "Why don't you share a room with Nova?"**

"**It's fine with me, what about you Nova?" Calandra shrugged.**

"**It's fine." Nova confirmed. **

**Calandra smiled, I'm going to walk around Shugazoom and get a better outfit then this one. It just screams Skeleton King's sister and I'm getting sick of it.**

"**Someone should go with you just in case you get attacked again." Chiro said.**

"**I'll go with her." Nova volunteered "I can help her pick an outfit."**

"**Okay, let's go Nova." Calandra smiled.**

**Nova and Calandra walked out of the super robot on a journey to find new clothes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Calandra ran back to the super robot at top speed, her black hair pulled in a blood red plaid ribbon. She smiled beating Nova to the robot and bent down tired.

"I win!" Calandra announced inbetween panting.

"Well, it seems like you're the one out of breath." Nova laughed "At least I didn't."

"That was nothing, I can run a whole lot faster using my magic." Calandra smiled.

"Why don't we get inside and you can try out your new clothes." Nova suggested gesturing to the white bag Calandra held.

"That sounds like a great idea." Calandra said while Nova opened the entrance to the super robot. Calandra walked to Nova's room immediately. She changed into her new outfit and put her old outfit in the bag. She stayed in Nova's room until dinner making sure that the outfit was just right.

"Calandra dinner is ready." Nova said coming into the room and smiled "nice outfit."

"Thanks." Calandra smiled and walked out to the other monkey team members. Her new outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest; blood red and black plaid skirt that reached to her knees, black knee high socks with red strips, black boots and a black trench coat that was currently off. The monkey team seemed a bit shocked at her outfit. Calandra just smiled.

"N-nice o-outfit, Calandra." Chiro stuttered.

"Then what's with the stuttering?" Calandra pointed out.

"N-nothing!" Chiro said, still stuttering.

"Right, Chiro, and you expect me to believe this?" Calandra said. "Its fine, to tell me what you really think."

"It's a little dark." Chiro said.

"What do you expect from someone who has the Skeleton King as a brother?" Calandra sighed. "But it doesn't matter what you think anyways, I like it and that's all that matters."

"I like it." Nova said to Calandra, Nova was walking back from her room to join in on dinner.

"Well, here you go." Chiro said giving her a plate of meat and some vegetables. Calandra glanced at Antauri who had a salad.

"I'll take the vegetables hold the meat." Calandra sighed, setting the meat on Chiro's plate and taking half his vegetables.

"Hey!" Chiro teased "What kind of trade is that." Chiro put the rest of the food except the meat on Calandra's plate.

"Works every time," Calandra smiled, sitting down at the table and eating what she had on her plate.

"What does?" Antauri asked.

"Chiro likes more meat then vegetables, and I'm opposite. All I have to do is trade with him and he gets what he wants and I get what I want." Calandra explained. "Even though I think he should get used to eating more vegetables." Calandra said setting a few selected vegetables onto Chiro's plate.

"So what are we going to do about this skeleton king problem we are having?" Chiro said.

"No work, eat." Calandra growled at Chiro.

"But we need to figure this out." Chiro argued.

"You can figure it out after dinner, because I don't want to hear it right now." Calandra said.

"Okay, okay fine." Chiro gave up.

Calandra smiled with victory. She was sick of hearing about her brother and just wanted some time off. Calandra had a feeling that her brother was going to come for her any time soon and normally she was right when it came to her brother.

After a while they all finished their dinner and left the cleaning to SPRX because he had been skipping on his turns for a long time. SPRX grumbled as he cleared the table, of the dishes and the rest of the mess, while the others went to the meeting room. They were all sitting in the chairs, and placed by the colors, except Calandra sat in SPRX's empty seat.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about the skeleton king?" Chiro asked.

"I think you should just leave this between me and my brother." Calandra said.

"No, we can't do that. You can't handle your brother alone." Chiro refused.

"You have no idea what I can handle." Calandra growled.

"Calandra, perhaps we should go for another walk." Antauri said, standing up.

"Perhaps, Chiro should quiet getting into business that people don't want him getting into." Calandra growled.

"Calandra lets go now." Antauri said, grabbing Calandra's hand and pulling her towards the door. Antauri left with Calandra, leaving the rest of the monkey team to talk.

"Maybe, Calandra is right. Maybe I'm getting into something I shouldn't." Chiro sighed.

"No, Chiro you're doing the right thing." Nova comforted.

"How do you know? Calandra has a point; maybe we should just leave this up to her. The Skeleton King is her brother." Chiro said.

"Chiro, we are made to help people." Otto pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Chiro agreed. "What's the plan?"

"I think we should at this point keep an eye on Calandra and make sure the Skeleton King gets a hold of her." Gibson said.

"That sounds good." Chiro nodded.

"Okay so we'll just keep an eye on her for right now." Nova smiled "Then I'm going to tell SPRX the plan."

"And I'll tell Antauri when they get back." Gibson said.

After a while Antauri and Calandra came home. It was dark out and time for bed. Antauri talked to Gibson about the plan while Calandra went up to Nova's room. Nova had a bed for Calandra ready so she wouldn't have to share a bed. Nova was already in her bed room making Calandra's bed. Calandra helped the rest of the way and they went to sleep.

As Calandra slept she had a dream of the darkness surrounding her, as she squirmed and tried to get away from it. A shadow of the skeleton king was covering Calandra in darkness in the bed room. Nova woke up to a short gasp from Calandra, but Calandra wasn't there anymore.


End file.
